


La lune ne garde aucune rancune

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>보름달이 뜬 밤, 무언가 특별한 일이 일어나기 시작한다. </p><p>Korean ver. of 'La lune ne garde aucune rancune'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lune ne garde aucune rancune

**Author's Note:**

> 레이디버그_전력_60분
> 
> 주제: 달
> 
> 늑대인간…이 아닌 고양이인간 AU 입니다.

 

 

_Twelve o'clock._

_Along the reaches of the street_

_Held in a lunar synthesis,_

_Whispering lunar incantations_

_Dissolve the floors of memory_

_And all its clear relations,_

_Its divisions and precisions,_

_Every street lamp that I pass_

_Beats like a fatalistic drum,_

_And through the spaces of the dark_

_Midnight shakes the memory_

— _T. S. Eliot_

 

*****

 

“보름달이다.”

어스름한 저녁 하늘 위로 살며시 오르는 천체를 바라보며 마리네뜨가 작게 중얼거렸다. 아직은 이른 시간인지라 수평선에 낮게 걸려, 수줍은 소녀마냥 휑한 나뭇가지들 사이로 힐끔힐끔 보이는 게 전부였지만, 곧 아무도 닿지 못할 만큼 높은 곳으로 올라가 당당하고 밝은 빛을 발하리라. 물감을 풀어놓은 듯한 남푸른색의 하늘과 검은색의 나뭇가지들, 은은한 회색빛 보름달의 조화를 말없이 바라보던 마리네뜨는 읽고 있던 책을 _탁_ 소리와 함께 닫으며 자리에서 일어났다.

“… 그럼, 오늘도 시작해볼까.”

 

*****

 

조심스레 떠오르기 시작했던 보름달이 어느덧 휘영청 하늘 높이 걸리고, 저녁 어스름의 장막을 걷어내고 밤의 포근한 어둠이 거리에 내려앉으면, 그가 온다.

“마이 레이디.”

“늦었어, 블랙캣.”

“이런, 서운한걸. 한 달 만의 상봉인데, 반갑지도 않은 거야?”

“반대로 돌려 말하자면, 우린 매달 만나게 될 사인데, 반갑고 자시고 할 게 뭐가 있어.”

“쳇, 여전히 찬바람 쌩쌩이네. 그거 알아, 레이디? 파리는 겨울이지만~ 그 안에서 가장 차가운건 나를 향한 마이 레이디 마음이라는 걸~”

이런 상황에서도 실실 쪼개며 짓궂게 눈초리를 휘는 그를 향해 그녀는 어이없다는 듯 코웃음을 쳤다.

“어이쿠, 그래도 그 정도 자각은 하고 있었네? 난 네가 너무 자신에 대한 자각이 없어서 언제 한번 날 잡아 네 환상들을 확 깨줄 궁리만 하고 있었는데 말야~”

장난스런 말이었지만, 갑자기 달빛에 비친 황록색 눈이 번득였다. 순간 흠칫하며 뒤로 물러서려는 본능을 그녀는 애써 꾹꾹 눌러 참았다. 부드럽게 곱슬거리는 금발머리, 아기의 것처럼 티 하나 없는 살갖과 가면 밑으로 언뜻언뜻 보이는 번듯한 얼굴에 속아 잊으면 안 되었다. 그가 아무리 말끔한 신사 같아 보여도, 밤을 덮은 어둠 속에서조차 형형히 빛나는 홍채와 이질적인 타원형의 눈동자만큼은 그녀에게 계속 한 가지 사실을 일깨워주고 있었다. 그래, 지금 이 녀석은.

사람이 아니었지.

그녀의 얼굴에서 그런 생각을 다 읽어내었는지, 지켜보고 있던 그의 표정이 쓰라리게 일그러졌다. 날카로운 발톱이 달린 손을 들어 그녀의 눈 앞에 들이미는 그의 입가에는 언제 미소가 걸렸었냐는 듯, 자기 자신에 대한 연민이 가득 찬 비웃음밖에 찾아볼 수 없었다.

“걱정 마, 레이디.”

그의 속삭이는 목소리가 미끄러지듯 그녀의 귓가에 닿았다.

“레이디가 이런 반응을 하는데, 어떻게 한순간이라도 잊을 수가 있겠어.”

그 갈고리처럼 휘어진 손이 다가왔다. 두렵지 않다고, 블랙캣은 자신을 해치지 않을 거라고 아무리 머리 속으로 되뇌어도 반사적으로 질끈 감아지는 눈은 그녀도 어찌할 수가 없었다. 잠시 후 살며시 느껴지는 따뜻한 감촉에 감긴 눈을 서서히 뜨자, 손을 돌려 손등으로 그녀의 볼을 어루만지는 그의 얼굴이 시야 가득히 들어왔다. 가면 밑의 입술은 가슴 시린 조소로 뒤틀려 있었다.

“내가 괴물이란 걸.”

 

*****

 

자정.

하늘을 가득 채운 보름달 아래에서, 파리의 골목들은 변한다.

평소의 덮칠 것 같은 어둠은 온데간데없고, 은은한 달빛이 구석 구석 스며들어 닿는 곳은 모두 그 힘에 의해 변신된다. 밝지만 차가운 빛을 내는 가로등들도 오늘만큼은 따뜻하고 푸근한 빛을 발하고, 이상하고 달콤한 향기가 공기를 나른하게 적신다. 밤이지만 사방은, 심지어 가로등 하나 보이지 않는 뒷골목조차도, 대낮처럼 환하다. 신경을 쓰지 않으면 들리지만, 귀 기울이는 순간 사라지는 선율이 거리를 휘감는다. 웅성웅성대는 사람들의 소리가 주변에 스며들기 시작한다.

더 인비트윈 (The Inbetween).

보름달이 되어서 모든 것들의 경계가 얇아지는 날, 마법이 흐르는 피를 물려받은 자들만이 들어갈 수 있는 이공간의 세계. 그 어디에도 속하지 않은, 하룻밤 생각났다 다음날 아침엔 눈 녹듯이 사라지는 기억 같은 곳. 시공간의 틈새.

이곳에서, 한 달에 한번뿐인 마법사들의 마켓(market)이 열린다.

벌써 삼년째 이곳을 방문하는 소녀와 소년은 처음부터 이 세계의 일원이었던 듯 자연스럽게 인파 사이로 녹아들었다. 그도 그럴 것이, 어지간히 튀어서는 이 군중 속에서 이상하다고 눈길 받을 일이 없었다. 소녀의 길게 늘어뜨린 빨간색 후드나, 두 사람의 눈매를 가리는 마스크, 소년의 쫑긋 선 검은 귀와 고양이 꼬리는 날개가 돋고 비늘을 두르고 피부에 형광색 무늬가 소용돌이치는 마켓의 사람들 사이에선 지극히 정상 수준 내였다. 아니, 오히려 살짝 따분하다고까지 할 수 있으려나.

노련한 솜씨로 인파를 가르며 누군가를 찾아가는 두 사람은 말없이 눈빛을 주고받았다. 오늘따라 마켓은 이상하리만치 붐비고 있었다. 언제나 활기차고 이런 저런 생물들로 가득 차는 곳이었지만, 이렇게까지 바쁜 건 또 처음이었다.

“저기, 오늘 혹시 무슨 특별한 일 있나요?”

지나가는 사람(적어도, 사람인 것 같았다 – 눈가에 철갑 비늘이 돋아있고 머리 위로 산양의 뿔이 나 있는 건 무시하자)을 붙잡고 소녀가 물어보았다. 노란색의 눈동자 없는 홍채가 놀란 표정으로 그녀를 바라봤다.

“무슨 일 있냐고? 오, 아가씨! 오늘은 블루 문(blue moon) 이잖아. 오늘의 마켓은 블루 문의 마켓이야. 삼십 년 만이라고! 모든 세계들의 모든 구석에서 내로라하는 실력자들이 오늘 마켓에 얼굴을 비칠 거야. 소원을 이루고 싶은 게 있으면 오늘만큼 성취하기 좋은 날은 없지!”

들뜬 모습으로 얘기 끝내고 갈 길을 가는 그 사람을 보내주는 소년과 소녀의 눈이 다시 한번 마주쳤다. 소원 성취라니, 희소식 중 희소식이었다. 지난 삼 년 이래 이만큼 좋은 기회는 없었다.

아무 말 없이, 둘은 약속이라도 한 듯 같은 방향으로 돌아서서 뛰기 시작했다.

 

*****

 

“세상에! 레이디 럭(Lady Luck) 아냐? 오랜만이야, 레이디버그, 블랙캣~”

“오랜만이긴, 저번 달에도 봤는걸~? 그보다 오늘이 블루 문 마켓이라는데, 왜 저번에 얘기를 안 해 준거야, 알리야?”

퉁명스럽게 쏘아붙이는 말투완 달리, 레이디버그라고 불리는 소녀의 눈매는 매우 부드러웠다. 살짝 말려 올라간 입꼬리에서 드러나는 애정은, 그녀도 사실 이 알리야라는 사람을 매우 보고 싶어했다는 걸 여실히 하고 있었다. 알리야는 아무래도 좋다는 듯 쾌활하게 웃었다.

“그랬나? 나는 분명히 말 한 줄 알았는데~ 그건 그렇고, 잘됐네! 오늘은 누굴 보러 갈 건지 정했어?”

레이디버그가 잠시 망설이는 사이, 블랙캣이 말을 자르고 들어왔다. “글쎄, 몇몇 사람을 볼 계획이 있었지만, 방금 전에 누군가가 오늘만큼은 모든 세계에서 내로라하는 마법사들이 모인다고 귀띔해줬거든? 그래서~ 약간 계획을 변경하기로 했는데, 그 ‘내로라하는 마법사들’ 중에서 가장 마법빨 잘 듣는 분이 누굴까 해서 말이야. 넌 알고 있지, 알리야?”

“음… 그럴까?” 짓궂고 장난을 좋아하는 블랙캣만큼이나 알리야도 장난기 많은 사람이었다. “맨입으로? 여기는 마켓이라고. 가는 게 있으면 오는 게 있어야지~”

“어쩌지, 마드모아젤? 답례로 내 백만달러짜리 얼굴을 보여줄 마음은 있는데, 우리에게 맨 얼굴로 돌아다니는 건 위험하니까 이명을 짓고 가면을 쓰고 다니라고 충고해준 건 그쪽이어서 말이야.”

이 어이없는 말에 알리야는 폭소를 터뜨리고, 레이디버그는 손으로 그의 뒤통수를 한 대 후려쳤다.

“아, 졌다! 얼굴은 잘 가리고 있으시지, 고양이 씨. 답례는… 음… 나중에 받는 걸로 하고, 일단 둘이 이리 가까이 와봐.”

알리야가 목소리를 낮추자 블랙캣과 레이디버그는 덩달아 고개를 숙여 그녀에게 가까이 갖다 댔다.

“오늘 내가 추천해주고 싶은 마법사는, 마켓 맨 가장자리에 막사를 세워 논 후(Fuu)라는 사람이야. 워낙 은둔하기 좋아하는 분이라서, 블루 문 마켓이 서도 안 오는 경우가 허다하거든? 그런데 너네는 무슨 복이 있는 건지, 이번 마켓에는 왔대. 물론, 평판이 이런 만큼, 그는 최대한 그가 왔다는 걸 알리고 싶어하지 않아. 그랬다간 온 마켓이 그만 찾으려 들걸? 하지만 나는 다 방법이 있지.” 그녀가 한쪽 눈을 찡긋했다.

“그럼, 이 후라는 사람을 어떻게 찾아가는데?”

푸른 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 물어보는 레이디버그의 모습이 귀여웠다. 알리야는 그녀의 동갑이거나 기껏해야 조금 많아 보였지만, 그녀보다 수백년의 세월을 더 살아온 마녀이자 마켓 최고의 정보상이었다. 레이디버그는 자신이 이렇게 천진난만하게 구하는 정보의 대가가 실제로 얼마일지 아마 상상도 못 할 것이다. 알리야가 그녀를 마음에 들어해서 망정이지. 사실 알리야도 자기가 어째서 이 자그마한 인간-마녀 혼혈애와 요망한 고양이 같은 늑대인간을, 자기의 생명줄과도 같은 정보를 무료로 줄 만큼 아끼는지 잘 몰랐다. 그들에겐, 특히 남초롱꽃 빛깔의 눈망울을 지닌 이 소녀에겐, 사람을 끌어당기는 무언가가 있었다.

뭐, 이것도 일종의 마법이라면 마법이겠지. 한번 홀려주는 것도 딱히 나쁘지는 않았다.

알리야는 옷 속에서 지도를 펼쳐 들더니, 소곤거리는 목소리로 설명을 시작했다.

 

*****

 

후라는 마법사는 지독히도 복잡한 과정을 거쳐야만 만날 수 있는 곳에다 막사를 쳐 놓았다. 알리야가 가르쳐 준 길조차도 행운이 따라줘야 무사히 도착할 수 있다니, 이만하면 말 다한 것이었다. 다행히도, 행운 하나만은 자신있는 레이디버그였다. 삼 년 전, 처음으로 제게 마녀의 피가 섞여있다는 걸 알게 된 후로부터 생각은 하고 있었지만, 요즘 들어 확신이 섰다. 아마도, 그녀의 마법은 행운을 끌어들이는 것에 기반을 둔 것 같았다. 아직 자유자재로 다룰 순 없었지만, 그녀 주변의 일들은 언제나 수상하리만치 잘 풀리는 경향이 있었다.

뭐, 잘 된 일이었다. 레이디버그는 앞서서 길 찾는데 몰두한 블랙캣을 바라보며 따뜻한 미소를 지었다. 저 실수투성이 불운덩어리를 감당하려면 행운이 좀 필요하긴 했다. 그녀의 이명을 행운의 상징인 무당벌레로 정한 것도 그의 불운한 기운을 조금이라도 상쇄하려고 고른 것이 아니었던가.

그게 벌써 삼 년 전이었나. 분명히 셈을 해보면 그게 맞았지만, 왠지 그것보다 훨씬 더 오래전부터 블랙캣과 매달 이 마켓에 온 것 같았다. 어느새 익숙해졌다는 건가. 사실, 오늘따라 더 열성으로 자기에게 걸린 마법을 풀려고 분발하는 그를 보자니 살짝 서운한 감까지 들기도 했다.

마법을 풀어버리면, 그들에겐 더 이상 접점이 없었으니까.

문득 드는 생각에 깜짝 놀란 레이디버그가 머리를 한번 세차게 흔들었다. 아니 아니, 내가 지금 무슨 생각을 하는 거야. 설마 이 요란한 고양이 씨가 보고 싶지도 모른다고 생각한 건가? 말도 안 돼, 마리네뜨, 정신 차리란 말야. 넌 얘가 누군지도 모르잖아. 한 달에 한번, 마법으로 변장하고서 만나는 애를 어떻게 제대로 알 수가 있겠어. 그리고 어차피 얘도 너랑 같이 있는 건 원해서가 아니라 마법 때문에 어쩔 수 없이 있는 거잖아. 그래서 해답을 찾는데 이렇게 열심일 테지. 너 혼자서 저 멀리 가버리지 마~?!

그치만 아무리 그래도 말 한마디조차 안 하고 길 찾는 데에만 집중하는 건 너무하단 생각이 들었다. 오늘이 그들이 함께 있는 마지막 날이 될 지도 모르는데, 지는 전혀 안중에 없다는 게 억울했다. 삼 년 동안 같이 분발하고 실망하고 다독여주고 답을 찾아 헤맸는데, 끊임없이 들어오는 장난스런 대쉬는 둘째치고, 적어도 중요한 조력자 정도로는 생각해 주는 줄 알았다.

착각… 이었던 건가.

조금 억울하기도 하고 서럽기도 한 기분에, 그녀는 그를 약간 떠보기로 했다.

“저기, 블랙캣. 너 오늘따라 데게 열심이다? 평소에는 답 잘 찾아보다가도 뭔가 재밌는게 눈에 띄면 바로 샛길로 새버리는데. 오늘은 알리야네에서 나온 이래 나한테 한 마디도 안 한 거 알아?”

“어, 그랬나? 미안, 오늘이야말로 이 마법을 풀어버린다는 생각에 그만 좀.”

대답하는 그의 눈은 지도를 떠나지 않았다. 레이디버그는 울컥하는 걸 애써 쓸어 내렸다.

“어, 근데, 넌 그렇게 네 마법을 풀고 싶어? 마법을 풀어 버리면 이 마켓도 못 나오고, 음, 하여간, 지금도 나름 괜찮지 않아? 그, 마법을 풀려는 게, 네가 보름달만 되면 정신을 잃고 난동을 부려서 그러는 건데, 나랑 있으면 그게 억제가 되잖아. 이 마법 세계에 신기한 것도 많고, 여기에서 친구도 사귀고 했는데 넌 이 마법세계에서 너를 붙잡을 만한 게 하나도 없다는 거야? 나야 원래부터 혼혈마녀라지만, 넌 그냥 마법에 걸린 인간이라 풀어버리면 이 세계로 다시는 못 들어온다잖아.”

“내게는 이 세계의 어느 것보다 더 소중하고 간절히 원하는 게 있어.”

명치를 한방 세게 맞은 듯한 느낌에 레이디버그는 길을 가다가 우뚝 섰다. 너무도 당연하다는 그의 말투에 왠지 모를 눈물이 치밀어 올랐다. 이 세계의 어느 것보다 더 소중하고 원하는 거라니, 도대체 뭔지 가늠이 되질 않았다. 아아니, 그 이전에, 그의 대답에 왜 이렇게 목이 메고 가슴이 저릿해 오는지 모르겠다. 사실 블랙캣으로서의 그 말고는 그에 대해 아는 게 전혀 없는 그녀였는데, 그의 평상시 생활에 그런 소중한 것, 충분히 있을 수 있었다. 그녀가 상관할 바가 아니었다.

그렇지만, 그렇지만.

_나를 좋아한다고 했잖아._

장난으로 치부했었다. 그저, 얘가 그런 성격이려니 하고, 때로는 장단에 맞춰주며, 때로는 단호하게 잘라내며 지내왔다. 진심이라고 생각해봤던 적은 단 한번도 없었다. 그러다가 이제 와서 정작 진심이 아니라는 게 밝혀지자 이런 반응을 보이다니, 그녀도 참 이기적인 사람이었다.

“나와 이 세계를 버리고 갈 만큼 소중하고 간절한 거야?”

떨리는 목소리로 나가는 질문을 그녀는 막을 수가 없었다. 블랙캣이 당황한 얼굴로 그녀를 돌아보았을 땐, 커다란 눈물방울이 그녀의 눈가에 이미 맺혀 있는 상태였다. 이런 자신이 너무도 밉고 싫었지만, 그 안에서 들끓는 감정들을 주체할 수가 없었다.

“음, 어? 아, 아니, 그게—“

눈물이 그렁그렁한 레이디버그를 마주친 블랙캣은 안절부절했다. 아, 내가 한 말은 그 뜻이 아니었는데, 이걸 어떻게 해명해야 하나. 그의 레이디에게 이런 식으로 설명을 하고 싶진 않았다. 그냥, 나는—

등이라도 토닥이며 달래볼까 하는 생각에 반사적으로 내뻗은 손이 어둠 속에서 무언가를 툭 쳤다. 화들짝 놀란 블랙캣은 손을 거두고, 갑자기 허공에 나타난 푸른 불빛이 점점 커지는 걸 멍하니 보고만 있었다. 레이디버그도 작게 소리를 지르며 뒤로 한걸음 떼더니, 눈물을 쓱쓱 닦고 불빛을 경계하는 눈빛으로 쳐다봤다.

불빛을 사이에 두고 대면하는 두 사람들의 귓전에, 조용하고 차분한 목소리가 스쳐 지나갔다.

“이런, 오늘은 아주 귀한 손님들이 오셨네 그려.”

 

*****

 

힘들고 먼 길 끝에 드디어 만나게 된 후라는 마법사는 실망스러울 만큼 평범하게 생긴 할아버지였다.  약간 얼떨떨한 상태로 그들 앞에 나타난 푸른 막사 안으로 들어온 레이디버그와 블랙캣은 콧노래를 흥얼거리며 태평하게 차나 준비하고 있는 후의 모습에 기가 다 빠질 지경이었다. 그들이 어떤 고생을 해서 여기까지 왔는데, 이 할아버지는 변질적인 늑대인간은 둘째치고 개미 한 마리도 도와줄 수 있을 것 같지 않았다. 향긋한 차 냄새가 막사 안에 퍼지자, 맥이 탁 풀려버린 블랙캣이 바닥에 널린 방석 중 하나에 앉으며 말문을 열었다.

“할아버지가… 그 후라는 마법사 맞으세요?”

“암. 내가 후다. 이미 한번 말했잖니? 어린 것이 속고만 살았나, 왜 다시 물어.”

뭔가 톡 쏘는 대답을 할 것 같은 징조를 보이는 블랙캣을 서둘러 가로막으며, 레이디버그가 말을 이었다.

“저희를 아세요? 아까 들어올 때 귀한 손님이라고 하셨는데, 저희 얘기셨나요?”

“그럼 너희 얘기지, 여기 다른 애들이 있는 것도 아니잖니?”

“저 그럼 저희가 왜 귀한 손님인지 물어봐도 될까요…”

“오천년만에 _라 콕시넬_ 과 _샤 느와르_ 의 힘이 이쪽 세계로 돌아왔는데, 그럼 귀해도 최고로 귀한 손님이지.”

“네… 네?”

라 콕시넬과 샤 느와르라면 그들의 이명이지 않은가. 무당벌레와 검은 고양이. 그런데 그들의 힘이라고? 그녀의 힘은 조상 중 한 분이 마녀라서 지니고 있는 걸로 알고 있었고, 블랙캣은 그마저도 아니고 그저 저주에 걸린 인간인 줄만 알았는데…?

두서 없이 흘러가는 대화가 짜증났던지 블랙캣이 끼여들었다.

“저기, 저희는 그런 건 잘 모르겠고요, 일단 우리가 찾아온 건 제 늑대인간 저주를 좀 풀어주셨으면 해서 온 건데요.”

‘늑대인간’ 이라는 말에 인자하기만 하던 후의 눈매가 사나워졌다. “뭐? 늑대인간? 대체 어떤 멍청한 놈이 샤 느와르의 힘에 저주를 걸었다는 게야? 늑대인간이라고? 택도 없는 소리 말아라!”

“그럼 늑대인간이 아니고 뭐예요? 보름달만 되면 변신해서 미쳐 날뛴다는 게 영락없이 늑대인간인데!”

블랙캣의 말에 후는 그의 손목을 잡아 그를 확 잡아끌었다. 악, 소리와 함께 겨우 넘어지는 위기를 모면한 블랙캣을 그가 유심히 살폈다. 의심으로 가늘어진 눈초리는 지나가는 일분 일초마다 더욱 더 가늘어졌다.

“… 이런. 내 이럴 줄 알았지. 하여간 그 샤 느와르 녀석은 성미도 급하고 불 같은 놈이었으니까, 이렇게 된 것도 전혀 이상하지 않아.”

 

“아까부터 뜻 모를 말만 하고 계신데, 좀 설명을 부탁해도 될까요?”

약간은 퉁명스러운 목소리로 블랙캣이 말하자, 후는 그의 손목을 놓아주면서 한숨을 깊게 쉬었다.

“샤 느와르의 후계자답게 성질 급한 녀석이구나.”

“계속 샤 느와르, 샤 느와르 그러시는데, 아 글쎄 저흰 샤 느와르나 라 콕시넬이나 하는 사람들이 누군지 전혀 모른다니까요!”

어느새 김이 모락모락 오르는 머그컵을 들고 온 후는 아직 서 있는 레이디버그에게 앉으라는 손짓을 했다. 아직도 약간 어리둥절한 그녀는 고분고분히 시키는 대로 했다. 그녀 옆자리에서 삐진 표정을 한 블랙캣이 후를 노려보았다. 후는 그런 그를 보고 코웃음을 한번 치더니, 이내 얘기를 시작했다.

 

*****

 

이 세상은 무수히 많은 평행세계들로 이루어져 있지만, 마법의 피가 흐르는 자들은 가끔씩 세계들 사이에 생기는 틈새를 이용해 서로 교류하고 지낼 수가 있었다. 라 콕시넬과 샤 느와르는 그런 마법사들 중에서도 특히 뛰어난 능력을 지닌 가문들의 이름임과 동시에, 각각 그들의 가문에 발현되는 힘의 명칭이기도 했다. 라 콕시넬은 행운의 힘, 샤 느와르는 불행의 힘이었다.

이 힘들은 그 가문의 후계자라고 해서 아무에게나 발현되는 힘이 아니었다. 가뭄에 콩 나듯, 몇백년에 한 번 나올까 말까 하는 힘들이었다. 그리고 아주 가끔씩, 두 힘이 같은 세대에 쌍으로 발현되면, 그들은 _세계들 사이의 이공간을 여닫을수 있는 힘을 지니게 되었다_. 그러기에, 라 콕시넬과 샤 느와르가 나타났다는 소식은 마법 세계에 몸담고 있는 사람들에겐 무척 반가운 일이었다.

그러던 어느 날, 라 콕시넬과 샤 느와르가 마법의 세계에서 사라져 버렸다. 원래 그 힘이 발현되기까지 몇백 년쯤의 공백은 모두가 익숙한 바였지만, 천년이 지나고 이천년이 지나도 힘은 발현되지 않았다. 이례적인 일이었다. 마법 중에서도 가장 센 행운과 불운의 힘이 사라졌다는 일은 마법사들 모두를 술렁이게 만들기 충분했다.

하지만 모든 것이 그렇듯, 세월이 지날수록 이 사건은 사람들에게 잊혀져 갔다. 라 콕시넬과 샤 느와르는 마법사들 사이에서도 전설로 변이했고, 그들의 존재를 기억하는 사람은 몇 남지 않았다. 그리고 _왜_ 그 힘이 사라졌는지 궁금해 하는 사람들은 곧 아무도 남지 않았다.

 

*****

 

말을 마친 후는 콧방귀를 뀌며 흥흥댔다. “뭐, 왜고 자시고가 어디 있어. 분명히 이 어리석은 것들 것들이 조금 쉬고 싶어서 지 멋대로 날뛰려고 도망 간 거겠지. 그러다가 그 멍청한 샤 느와르놈은 어두운 기운에 물들어 버려서 대책이 없으니까 지 가문에 후계자 한 명 적당히 찾아 다시 발현한 거고! 철없는 것들.”

어쩐지 설명을 듣고 나도 못 알아듣겠는 것 투성이였다. “저… 그래서… 샤 느와르와 라 콕시넬이 특정한 마법 힘이라는 건 알겠는데… 걔네들이 도망갔다뇨? 그리고 어둠에 물들은 건 또 뭐예요? 꼭 마법 힘이 살아있는 것처럼 말씀하셔서…”

후가 어이없다는 듯 레이디버그를 쳐다봤다. “그럼, 마법 힘이 당연히 살아있지! 라 콕시넬과 샤 느와르의 피가 희석되어서 못 느끼는 건가? 보통 마법사들은 아무리 철부지라도 제 힘이 살아있는 존재라는 것쯤은 말 안 해줘도 다 느낄 수 있는데.”

무안해진 레이디버그를 대신하여 이번엔 블랙캣이 질문을 던졌다. “그런 건 아무래도 좋은데, 그럼 샤 느와르의 힘은 원래부터 보름달만 되면 미쳐 날뛰는 힘이에요? 그런 힘이 뭐가 좋다고 사람들이 발현되길 기다려요 기다리긴?”

“그래서 내가 말 하지 않았느냐. 샤 느와르의 힘은 지금 어두운 기운에 물들어 있다고. 네 늑대인간 같은 증상은 아마 그 때문일 테다.”

드디어 뭔가 조금 이해가 되기 시작한 블랙캣은 후를 본 이래 처음으로 눈을 반짝이며 웃음을 지었다. “어, 그런 거예요? 와, 드디어 답이 나오니 속이 다 후련하네. 이 어두운 기운이라는 거, 몰아낼 수 있는 거죠? 지금은 매달 레이디버그가 가까이 있어주면 폭주하는 걸 막을 수 있지만, 평생 마이 레이디에 의존하면서 그럴 순 없잖아요. 고칠 수 있는 거죠?”

“맨입으로?” 먹은 나이에 답지 않게, 이 후라는 할아버지도 좀 짖궂은 데가 있었나 보다. 여기에 혀만 내밀어 보면 영락없이 동생을 놀리는 다섯살배기 아이였다. 블랙캣의 들뜬 표정이 헝크러졌다.

“농담이다. 아, 물론, 원래는 공짜로 이런 일 해주는 주의가 아니지만, 오천년만에 라 콕시넬과 샤 느와르가 돌아왔는데, 한번쯤은 해 주마. 대신, 이 대가는 두고 두고 받아낼 테니, 그리 알고 있어라.”

블랙캣은 자리에서 뛰어올라, 후를 끌어안았다. “감사합니다, 할아버지! 제가 이걸 얼마나 바래왔는지 모르실 거예요. 정말 감사합니다! 너무 잘 됐지, 안 그래, 마이 레이디?”

너무 기쁜 나머지 후를 찾기 전의 대화는 까먹어버린 건지, 온통 생글생글한 미소뿐인 블랙캣의 말 한마디 한마디는 송곳처럼 레이디버그의 가슴을 후벼 팠다. 삼 년 동안 구하지 못했던 답을 드디어 구하고 저주도 풀 수 있다는 소식은 정말 반가웠지만, 저렇게 좋아할 줄은 몰랐다. ‘평생 마이 레이디에 의존하며 살 순 없잖아요’ 라니, 어지간히 자기에게서 벗어나고 싶었나 보다. 차오르는 슬픈 마음을 애써 억누르며, 레이디버그는 밝은 미소를 지어 보였다.

“그래, 블랙캣! 너무 잘됐어!”

험, 험 거리는 소리와 함께 그에게 감긴 블랙캣을 떼어놓으며, 후가 일어섰다. “자, 그럼 네놈의 힘을 한번 정화시켜 보도록 하지. 레이디버그라고 불렀나? 너도 따라오너라. 샤 느와르와 라 콕시넬은 한 쌍이니까, 이녀석을 정화시키려면 필히 네 힘도 필요할 거다.”

텐트 밖으로 나가는 후를 통통거리는 발자국으로 블랙캣이 따랐고, 그 뒤로 레이디버그가 무거운 걸음을 옮겼다. 드디어 이 순간이 올 줄이야. 삼 년 동안 해결방도를 찾아 헤맸지만, 매 달이 지나면 지날수록 가능성은 더욱 희박해져서 설마 진짜로 이 날이 오게 될 줄은 몰랐다. 이 순간만 지나면, 블랙캣은 더 이상 그녀 곁에 있어야 할 이유가 없어졌다.

홀가분해야 했다. 처음 그를 만났을 때는 그를 얼마나 성가시고 두려워했는가. 그때는 최대한 빨리 그를 떼어놓을 생각만 했다. 하지만 막상 그녀와의 연결고리가 없어지려는 지금, 그녀 가슴속에 가득히 들어찬 것은 곧 다가올 이별에 대한 착잡한 심정뿐이었다.

놓아줘야 했다. 그가 그리도 갈망하는 자유를 선사해줘야 했다. 레이디버그는 마음을 추스르려 애쓰면서, 막사 밖 까만 어둠 속으로 걸어나갔다.

 

*****

 

모든 것이 끝나고 마법사의 마켓에서 빠져 나온 시각은, 거의 여명을 바라보고 있는 아주 늦은 새벽이었다. 휘황찬란했던 보름달은 서서히 기울고 있었고, 하늘을 뒤덮은 벨벳 같은 보랏빛 어둠도 저 너머 수평선으로부터 조금씩 옅어지고 있었다.

녹초가 된 레이디버그의 곁에 똑같이 지친 남자아이 한 명이 걷고 있었다. 언뜻 보면 그는 전과 달라진 게 전혀 없는 모습이었으나, 군데 군데 살짝 바뀐 부분들이 보였다. 얼굴의 반을 집어삼킨 듯 뒤덮었던 마스크는 레이디버그의 것과 비슷하게 조금 더 부드러운 모양새가 돼 있었고, 갈고리 같던 발톱은 고양이처럼 넣고 빼는 게 가능해졌다. 하지만 가장 큰 변화는 그의 표정이었을 것이다. 몇 시간 전만 해도 자기 자신을 향한 비웃음으로 잔뜩 뒤틀려 있던 그의 얼굴은 한 시름 덜었다는 듯 훨씬 부드럽고 온화한 표정이 퍼져 있었다.

“여기야.”

둘 사이의 짧은 정적을 깨고 레이디버그가 말했다. 갈라지는 길 앞에 선 그녀는 블랙캣의 따뜻하고 뭔가를 구하는 듯한 시선을 만나지 못 했다.

“여기서, 우린 헤어지는 거야.”

“알아,” 그가 가볍게 대답했다. 매 달 마법사의 마켓이 끝나면, 그들은 여기서 헤어지곤 했다. 삼 년 동안, 그들은 단 한번도 서로의 민간인 생활에는 간섭을 한 적이 없었다. 궁금해 하지 않은 건 아니었지만, 양쪽 다 이쪽이 제일 깨끗할 것 같아서 내린 결론이었다.

뭐, 블랙캣은 다른 이유도 있긴 했지만 말이다.

“… 우리, 처음 만났을 때 기억나?”

“뜬금없이 그 얘긴 왜?”

“그냥. 기억나는지 궁금해서.”

레이디버그는 옆에 돌담이 뭐가 그렇게 흥미로운지 뚫어지게 그쪽만 쳐다봤다. “그럼, 커다랗고 시커먼 야생 고양이 같은 게 피를 질질 흘리면서 내 앞에서 날뛰더니, 갑자기 픽 쓰러지면서 사람으로 변신해버리는 걸 어떻게 잊을 수가 있겠어.”

블랙캣이 재미있다는 듯 쿡쿡 웃었다. “아아, 그랬지. 우리 알리야도 그때 처음 만났었지? 나를 쫓고 있는 마법사들 중에 한 명이었잖아. 인제 생각해 보니 참 오래 전인 것 같다.”

“나는 내 앞에 고양이도 혼란스러워 죽겠는데 거기다 대고 내게 마녀의 피가 흐르는 것 같다느니, 내 마법 힘이 너를 진정시키는 역할을 하는 것 같다느니, 너는 좀 이상한 늑대인간인 것 같아서 평상시에 쓰는 진정제가 안 먹힌다느니, 매달마다 마법사의 마켓이 열리니까 그때마다 너랑 같이 다니면서 너 폭주하는 것도 막을 겸 해답 찾는 걸 도와 달라느니… 정말 일생일대의 충격이 하나가 아니고 한 다섯개 정도는 연속이었는데, 그런 날을 쉽사리 잊을 리가 만무하지.”

이 말에 블랙캣은 그냥 아주 대놓고 맑게 소리내어 웃었다. 밝아오는 아침 하늘 아래로 퍼지는 소리에 레이디버그는 적잖게 놀라 그를 쳐다보았다. 얘가 원래 이렇게 스스럼없이 잘 웃던 애였던가? 그러고 보니, 이제 헤어질 마당에 자기들 첫 만남 얘기도 꺼내고, 얘 지금 아주 이상한 행동의 연속이었다. 도대체 뭐 하자는 건지, 원래부터 속을 알 수 없던 애였지만 오늘은 정말로 종잡을 수가 없었다.

“그땐 네가 날 참 성가셔했는데 말야.”

“……. 그럼. 어떻게 하면 널 빨리 떼어놓을까 궁리만 했지.”

“그래서, 날 떼어놓는 데 성공한 지금, 기분이 어때?

돌직구로 날아온 뜻밖의 질문에 레이디버그는 당황하여 그의 시선을 바로 마주보았다. “그, 그게 무슨 질문—”

실수였다. 그의 얼굴은 생각했던 것보다 훨씬 더 가까이 있었다. 지금 이 상황이 퍽이나 마음에 든다는 듯 즐겁게 휘어진 눈매는, 지난 삼 년간 계속 담고 있던 위태로움이 없어진 탓인지 빨려 들어갈 만큼 그윽했다. 부드럽게 올라간 입꼬리엔 그가 그렇게 자주 지었던 조소의 흔적은 티끌만큼도 남지 않고, 아무 그늘 없는 달콤한 미소만이 걸려있었다. 바람이 불어오자, 가죽과 솔잎을 섞은 듯한 그의 특유의 체취가 그녀를 덮쳤다. 레이디버그는 갑자기 밀려오는 이런 저런 감정들 때문에 현기증이 날 지경이었다.

“무슨… 질문…이야, 그게…”

“글쎄? 난 지극히 평범한 질문인 것 같은데?”

생글생글 웃으며 얄밉게 대답하는 그를 보고 있노라면, 방금 전 그녀 안에서 소용돌이치던 감정들은 거짓말인 듯 사라지고 그를 한 대 쳐 주고 싶은 마음만이 솟아올랐다. 아, 그래. 이래야 그녀가 아는 블랙캣이지. 이 녀석한테 잠시나마 뭘 바랬어. 이래야 그녀도 편하게 안녕을 고할 수 있었다.

“그… 그그그그그럼, 당연히 홀가분하지! 참 다행이야! 한 시름 덜었어. 매달마다 네 얼굴 안 봐도 된다니, 좀 살 것 같다!”

그녀가 들어도 조금 심하다 싶은 말들에도 그는 눈 하나 깜짝하지 않았다. 아니, 오히려 그녀가 하는 말은 한 마디도 안 믿는다는 듯, 얄미운 저 미소는 더욱 더 커지고 있었다. 여기에서 즐거운 일이 하나라도 더 일어나면, 저 잘난 얼굴은 반으로 갈라질 것 같았다.

“진심이야?” 하나도 진심 같지 않은 목소리로 그가 다시 물었다.

“그… 그… 아니, 그럼 너는? 너는 기분이 어떤데? 드디어 그렇게 학수고대하던 자유의 몸이 아니야? 이제 나한테 의존 안 하고 살아갈 수 있으니 참 좋겠네?”

그의 입술이 그녀의 귓가에  바짝 갖다대졌다.

“응, 좋아.”

사람이란 참 이상한 생물이었다. 말 한마디로 천국과 지옥을 오갈 수 있는 생물은 온 우주를 통틀어서 인간밖에 없을 것이다. 그 달콤한 목소리로 들려오는 한 마디에 레이디버그는 눈앞이 캄캄해지는 것 같았다. 새삼스럽게, 이미 알고 있던 사실이었는데, 또다시 차오르는 눈물이 야속하기만 했다. 그가 떠나는 마당에 절대 그 때문에 우는 모습은 보여주지 않고 싶었는데.

“하지만,”

이어지는 그의 말에 다시 한번 내려앉는 심장을 가슴에서 뜯어내 버리고 싶었다. 설마 아직도 뭘 바라는 건가, 지금 이 순간까지도?

“네가 생각하는 이유 때문은 아니야.”

뭐… 라고? 그럼 도대체 뭐 때문에—

“네가 좋아, 레이디버그. 처음 맨 정신으로 만난 그 순간부터 좋아했어. 네가 레이디버그가 아닌 민간인일 때는 누굴까, 내 진정제 역할을 하면서 나와 같이 마법 세계를 누비지 않고 있을 때의 너는 어떤 사람일까, 늘 궁금해했어. 나한텐 퉁명스러우면서, 그 당당함이, 그 자신감이, 얼핏 얼핏 보여주는 다정함이 사랑스러워 미칠 것 같았어. 네겐 분명히 귀찮은 일 투성이였지만, 스스럼없이 내 진정제 역할을 꼬박꼬박 해주는 자상함이 신기했어.”

막힘없이 술술 나오는 그의 고백을 들으며, 레이디버그는 숨을 죽인 채 서 있었다. 혹시 기척 하나라도 내면 한 마디를 놓칠까, 가슴 속에서 요동치는 심장을 애써 외면하며 잠자코 있었다.

“하지만, 저주가 걸린 그 상태로는 네 앞에 서기 싫었어. 네가 나에게 묶여있는 상황에서, 나에 대한 책임감이라던지 동정이라던지 그런 감정 때문에 나와 함께 있어주는 게 두려웠어. 네가 과연 내 진정제라는 접점이 없어져도 내 곁에 있어줄 지 평생을 의심하며 살아가는 것 따위, 죽기보다 싫었어.”

그녀의 눈을 똑바로 바라보며 한마디 한마디 똑똑히 발음하는 그는, 새벽 햇살이 비쳐 눈부시도록 빛났다. 한 치의 흔들림도 없이 확고한 녹빛 눈동자는 마주보기 너무 힘들었지만, 레이디버그는 감히 시선을 돌리지 못 했다.

“이제 알겠어, 마이 레이디? 네 앞에 온전한 나로 서려면 이 저주부터 풀어야 했다는 걸. 삼 년이란 시간이 지나면서 가능성이 없나 생각이 들었는데, 드디어 오늘 풀을 수 있다는 말에 내가 왜 그렇게 기뻐했는지 이해가 돼?”

그가 조심스럽게 그녀의 손을 잡아 올렸다. 차가운 살갖에 닿아오는 따스한 촉감에 흠칫했지만, 손을 빼지는 않았다. 아니, 빼고 싶지 않았다.

앞으로, 오랜 시간 동안, 아니, 어쩌면은 평생.

“내가, 그 세계보다 더 소중하고 간절하게 원하는 게 있다고 했지.”

간신히 고개를 끄덕였다.

“너였어.”

순간, 심장이 멎는다. 그녀를 붙잡고 있는 손의 온기 말고는 실감나는 것이 하나도 없었다. 그녀를 이 땅에 붙들고 있는 건 오직, 그녀와 마주보고 있는 이 남자아이의 손과 불타오르는 듯한 그의 녹색 눈빛이었다.

블랙캣은 그녀의 손을 놓지 않은 채, 떨리는 다른 쪽 손으로 그의 마스크 가장자리를 집었다.

“내 이름은 아드리앙 아그레스트—“ 그가 속삭였다. 검은 마스크가 살갖에서부터 떨어져 나온다.

“—내가 가장 원하는 건, 마이 레이디와 동등한 자리에 서서 레이디에 대해서 조금씩 배워가는 것.”

버려진 가면이 땅으로 떨어졌다. 눈이 부셨다. 잘생겨서가 아니라, 그저 이 아이 자체만으로도 너무나 빛나고 있었기 때문이었다.

“허락… 해줄까?”

고백 내내 흔들리지 않던 그의 눈동자가 처음으로 불안한 기를 띄었다. 그만큼, 그녀의 수락이 간절하다는 거겠지. 레이디버그는 입가에 피어나려고 하는 미소를 참을 수가 없었다. 마주잡지 않은 손을 올려, 마스크에 갖다 대었다.

“내 이름은 마리네뜨 뒤펭-쳉—“

빨간 점박이 마스크가 벗겨진다. 드러나는 소녀의 얼굴은 행복감이 가득 차 있어, 하늘을 가득 메우는 해돋이보다 더 아름다웠다.

“—내가 원하는 건, 블랙캣과 아드리앙 둘 다에 대해서 조금씩 배워가는 것.”

둘의 마주보는 미소는 보름달보다도 환했다.

“...—그럼, 지금부터 잘 부탁해요, 마이 레이디.”

 

*****

 

해가 뜬다. 멀리 수평선 너머로, 옅어지는 하늘을 따라 천천히, 천천히 따스한 기운이 퍼져온다. 보름 다음날의 새벽은, 스러지는 달을 따라 이렇듯 아침으로 녹아든다.

이제 달빛 아래에서만 만날 수 있는 둘의 이야기는 끝이 났다. 앞으로 둘은, 어두운 밤의 장막이아닌 밝은 햇살 밑에서의 서로를 알아갈 것이다. 조금은 낮설은, 조금은 익숙한, 그들만의 새로운 이야기를 펼치면서,

보름달처럼 신비한 첫 만남을 뒤로 한 채.

 

*****

_Memory!_

_You have the key,_

_The little lamp spreads a ring on the stair,_

_Mount._

_The bed is open; the tooth-brush hangs on the wall,_

_Put your shoes at the door, sleep, prepare for life._  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 몇가지 할 말이 있다면: 
> 
> \- 제목인 la lune ne garde aucune rancune 과 연성 시작과 끝에 있는 문구들은 T.S. Eliot의 시 Rhapsody on a Windy Night 에서 따온 것입니다. La lune ne garde aucune rancune 은 '달은 앙심을 품지 않는다' 란 뜻입니다. 
> 
> \- 'Blue moon' 이란 한 계절에 3개의 보름달이 아닌 4개가 뜨면, 그 4 번째 보름달에 붙이는 이름입니다. 영어로는 'once in a blue moon' 이라고 쓰면 아주 가끔씩 일어나는 일을 가리키는 말이 됩니다. 실제로 blue moon 은 한 삼년정도에 한번 꼴로 꽤 정기적으로있다고 하는데, 본문에서 삼십 년 만의 블루 문 마켓이라고 써놓은 건 인간의 배를 사는 존재들에겐 삼 년이란 시간은 너무 짧을 것 같아서... 봐...주세요 
> 
> \- 후(Fuu)라는 캐릭터는 실제로 레이디버그에 출연 예정이 되 있는 캐릭터예요! 그들이 히어로가 된 계기를 설명하는 에피에 나온다고 하는데요, 두 히어로들에게 콰미, 호크모스, 검은나비 등에 대한 설명역이자 멘토 역으로 나올 거라는 것 같네요. 
> 
> \- 처음으로 써본 한국말 연성인데다 시간이 없었던 관계로 미흡한 부분이 엄청... 많았겠지만... 그래도 재미있게 읽어주셨으면 좋겠습니다. 읽으시고 어색했다거나, 괜찮았다거나, 문법이 틀린 데가 있었다거나, (눈뜨고 못 봐줄 수준이었다거나) 그러면 제가 알 수 있도록 짧게라도 여기에 코멘트를 남겨주시거나 트위터에서 멘션주시면 정말 고맙겠습니다. 
> 
> \- 앞으로 더욱 좋은 글로 찾아볼 수 있도록 노력하는 써니가 되겠습니다. 아자아자~


End file.
